Phantom Hands
by HazelSky
Summary: An expansion of my dear friend Myotismon13's story- A crossover of Edward Scissorhands and the Phantom of the Opera. They share a similar story. They share a similar pain. Can they help one another find sanctuary?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters in this story, though they all hold a special place in my heart. The plot line for the end of this story is owned by Myotismon13.  
  
  
  
Kim looked outside. It was snowing. Well, it appeared to be. Kim knew what those tiny flakes of ice really were, and where they came from. They were created by her deepest and truest love- a boy named Edward. They hardly ever talked about him anymore. They didn't want to. He scared them. This boy who had come down from his castle on the hill offered the straight lined world of Suburbia things that before him they never could have imagined. Experiences, shapes, colors, life- and they had rejected him. They couldn't explain him or his hands, and that scared them, so they sent him away. No, they took him away, and now Kim would never see him again. She would only feel his presence from the bits of ice that fell from his sculptures and swept over the town when winter came, swirling around her body and sweeping across her face. While most people put on jackets and hoods and wool and heavy cloth to protect themselves from these falling flakes, Kim would just stand there. Kim would stand there and cry, the ice caressing her face and body- taking them as caresses from her sweet love that made them and produced the only contact between them. That was the only time Kim had left her room since the "occurrences". That's all anyone called them now. That's all they were to anyone. Occurrences that were troubling at one point but were now over and people went about their lives of cooking and cleaning and washing and being ordinary. Except Kim. Kim was the only one who held on. The only one who wanted to hold on. They were not just occurrences to her- they were a doorway into an entirely different realm of being. Edward had let her experience what life really could be. But now he was gone. And she was alone, leaving the house occasionally only to stand in the snow, stare at the castle and cry. A part of her was gone, and she would never get it back. But slowly over time, Kim became determined to move on- she would never get over Edward entirely, but she was determined to live her life. And this was the first step- for the first time in a month, she was leaving the house, and not just to stand in snow flakes. No, today she was going to the opera. It was actually her mother's suggestion- the opera was only in town for a few weeks, and Peg had thought that seeing it would do her daughter good. Besides it was her favorite story- Romeo and Juliet. It had been transformed into an opera only recently and this traveling opera group was the first to put the show out to the public. At first Kim wasn't sure if she could go. After thinking about it, she realized just how much she and Edward were like Romeo and Juliet. In a way they had both sacrificed themselves for each other and now faced tremendous loss- Edward could never come down from his castle again and Kim was hated by the residence of Suburbia, but they would both do it all over again for just five minutes more with each other, but that was impossible. If Kim were to go up to see him, people would see her. They would know that he was still alive and come after him. They would kill the sweet boy, and Kim could never bring that upon someone she loved as much as him. 


	2. The Opera House

Obviously, Kim wasn't sure if she could handle watching a play like that- especially one with all of the extra drama an opera has with it's songs and music and such. Kim did want to live again however (as painful as it may be), so she decided seeing the play would be a good first step toward some sort of recovery. She took her coat off the rack and headed outside. She put it around her body, and was about to put on the hood, thought twice, and left it down letting the snow intertwine with her hair, making it glitter in the moonlight. One step at a time, she thought. After about ten minutes of walking, Kim approached the opera house. As Kim walked up the steps, she thought she saw something stir in the shadow of one of the bushes. She looked at it long and hard, but couldn't make anything out. She decided that she had made it up, her longing for Edward making her feel his presence even in places where it didn't exist, and she cursed herself for seeing things. So, puzzled as she was, she continued on her way. With the help of an usher she found her seat. It was hard and lumpy and uncomfortable, but she had a great view. It was only a few minutes before the lights dimmed and the curtain went up. Five minutes into the show, Kim was completely wrapped up in it. The costumes, the sounds and the songs, the lights, the power, the emotion were all so beautiful and intense, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. And the people- the entire audience seemed to be enjoying it with her. People.She had forgotten how good it felt to get out. She might have almost lost herself in the play completely if it wasn't for the constant feeling that she was being watched. The feeling didn't come from anyone in the audience, but high in the rafters above the stage. As many times as she had looked up, she couldn't see anything at all. But then, just as the fifth song was being finished, she caught the watcher. He hadn't expected her to look up just then, but she caught a glimpse of something white. It instantly disappeared, but not soon enough. She knew that this time it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her- there really was something watching. But why? and who? It was obviously someone with much experience of hiding in the shadows- it was done with an odd sort of expertise. The song ended and the curtain fell, signaling intermission. People began to rise from their seats to stretch, use the facilities and buy souvenirs. Kim looked as quickly as she could back up to the rafters and just caught a glimpse of the watcher before the woman sitting next to her rose and blocked her view- the watcher was headed back stage. She followed. She squeezed past the crowed that blocked the isles as quickly and carefully as she could, but she could not let him get away. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that drew her to him. Something that told her that he could help. If the possibility of help lied anywhere, she could not let it get away, no matter what the circumstances- if she did, she would have to live with the guilt of knowing that there was help and she didn't reach out to get it the rest of her life, and all she wanted was Edward back. She walked to the front of the room and began to pull herself onto the stage. People began to yell at her to get down and that she couldn't go up there and to call security, but she ignored them. With some difficulty she hoisted herself onto the stage and ran as quickly as she could behind the side curtain. She looked all around the side of the stage, but found nothing but actors and make-up people and empty water bottles. She searched around frantically ignoring the questions of if she was looking for someone, can I help you and here, you need more blush if you expect anyone to see you in the next scene. She became devastated. Where was the shadow man? She was about to give up when she saw something in the corner that caught her eye. A closing door on the floor. The door wasn't something anyone would have noticed unless they had been looking for it, exclusively. It was a trapped door and no one was supposed to know of it except the person whose door it was- all of this was obvious just by looking at it. 


	3. I Can Help You

Kim ran as quickly as she could and very swiftly opened the door with both hands. It lead to a great stone staircase spiraling down, down, down. She took the first few steps before having enough room to close the door above her head. She listened closely and heard quick faint foot steps not so very far away. She raced down the staircase as fast as she could, holding on to the handrail for support. Soon she reached the bottom and listened. She could hear nothing. She was puzzled and scared and curious. She took a few cautions steps forward, and then a few more, and then a few more, until she found herself in a brilliant laboratory. At least, that is what it looked like. She wandered around, dumbfounded. At one side of the room was a huge organ, with pipes dozens of feet high. The rest of the room was filled with bottles and potions and steam and lights and broken mirrors and overturned furniture. She walked over to the organ and it towered over her. There were pages of music scattered everywhere. She picked one up and read it. She could hear the music in her ears. It wasn't something that she had ever hear before- no, this was an original piece written by someone who lived down there. Someone tormented. This page held pure beauty.  
  
"You found me"  
  
The voice startled Kim and she jumped letting out a bit of a scream. She turned around, and saw a man standing there. He was tall and wore all black, expect for a white mask that covered half of his face- the white she had seen in the rafters.  
  
"I knew you would"  
  
The shadow man smiled.  
  
"This is where I live. And study. That music you were reading, it's mine."  
  
"It's beautiful" was all Kim could think of to say.  
  
Suddenly, the door that led to the shadow man's laboratory was heard being open. There were angry voices and cries of "I saw her go down here." Kim recognized the voice to be that of the actress who played Juliet's nurse.  
  
"But what would she want down here? It's only where we keep the organ."  
  
"I don't know! How would I know that? Don't ask stupid questions! All I know is that I just saw her go down here"  
  
Kim looked at the shadow man, a pleading look on her face asking him, pleading with him for his help. The shadow man grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her into the darkness of the shadows. She didn't ask any questions- she was confused, but there was an essence about him that told her not to be afraid, to trust him. The small mob entered the room and searched.  
  
"Are you sure she went down here?"  
  
"Yes, right down that door way."  
  
"What is with all of the experiments?"  
  
"This must be where they where they work on new make-up. I heard they had some sort of laboratory some where."  
  
"But the girl, where is she?"  
  
They searched, and searched, but they could find nothing. The shadow man smiled. The other mob couldn't either. Soon enough, the frustrated security officers and Juliet's nurse left, the actress cursing herself and swearing that she had seen her go down here. As soon as they were gone, the two emerged from the shadows.  
  
"That was wonderful," Kim exclaimed. "How did you.?"  
  
  
  
"I have considerable expertise in escaping mobs". The shadow man smiled, laughing slightly to himself.  
  
"Well, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if they had caught me."  
  
"Yes, well, you've been through enough."  
  
A chill ran through Kim. What was he talking about? How did this man know about her? How much did he know about her?  
  
"Excuse me?" Kim asked, trying to keep her voice steady as possible, but none the less, it shook slightly.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid child. There was a reason I was watching you. I can help you. I can help you both."  
  
This frightened Kim. Help us both? But his voice was soothing, and she trusted him- he had saved her. The shadow man led Kim away from the organ, past a table of bottles and potions, and around an overturned chair to where a black curtain stood. The shadow man took the ends of the curtain in his hands, but stopped to look at Kim. She looked back at him and they stared at each other silently for a moment. Then, the shadow man pulled back the curtain. Kim looked- she couldn't believe her eyes. There before her stood a box- a clear box on a podium. The box contained the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life- a pair of beautifully shaped, perfectly formed hands. 


	4. Go To Him

"Do these mean something to you?"  
  
Kim searched for words to answer him, but she could find none. She was in complete awe. These were the answer- these hands were the very things that could bring her and Edward together. These hands could save her life.  
  
"Forgive me. I am trying to think of a correct response to give you, but I can think of no words that can suffice as to what these mean to me."  
  
"That is good enough." He smiled, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"How did you."  
  
"Ms. Boggs, you are not as alone as you think you are. I heard your story- many people have. It was all people talked about for a long time. Well, you know people, they hear a good story and than seem to just latch onto it and not let go. Anyhow, your story reminded me of a different one I know of- one that is very dear and close to me. I knew that I could help you."  
  
He walked up to the podium and lifted the hands out of the box. He raised them up to her and she reached out, clasping her fingers through those of the hands. A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"I can have them attached within a night. The operation could even be performed tonight, but I'd need to see our patient soon. Ms. Boggs, you know what you have to do."  
  
Kim raised her eyes to meet the shadow man's.  
  
"Go to him." His voice was kind and gentle.  
  
Kim's heart swelled. She was overcome with emotion to the point where the only thing she could do was smile and weep. She sighed deeply. She wrapped her arms around the man and at first he flinched and was tense- this was the first human contact he had had for a long time. He then relaxed and welcomed the embrace, knowing that Kim needed to express her gratitude in some form or another. She then broke away.  
  
"I will be back shortly."  
  
"Use this exit." The man pointed to a back door. "When you come back, enter through it as well."  
  
"I cannot express my gratitude enough."  
  
"Go!" the shadow man said, laughing slightly.  
  
So she smiled, sighed, and left. 


	5. Freedom

Kim stood outside the castle door. She didn't know if she had ever been so scared in her whole life. What she and Edward shared was unequal to a love of any other and she wanted more than anything else to see him and be with him again. But what if Edward had changed his mind? What if he decided life in his castle was better than life in Subarbia? What if the operation scared him? Or went wrong? What if he decided a life with out love- a life with out her- was what he wanted? Should she turn back? Would it be too criminal to disrupt his life again? No,no. He loves me. I love him. And that is worth everything. Kim placed two hands on the door and pushed as hard as she could. The door was heavy, but swung open surprisingly easily. She took a step inside and held her breath. She listened closely, intensely. There was noise coming from upstairs. She hesitated- then, before she had a chance to change her mind, she closed the door behind her and began up the stairs. As she climbed, she could her scurrying upstairs- Edward was hiding, fearing for his life that it was one of Subarbia's residences come to harm him. Kim walked faster. Finally she reached the top of the stairs and saw it- the doorway to his room. She knew it well- it was where they had said what they thought were their final good-byes. She stepped cautiously inside. She looked around, but could not find him.  
  
"Edward?" Her voice was shaky with anxiety.  
  
"Kim?" He stepped out of the darkness.  
  
Kim turned around to see his figure exiting the darkness of the shadows. They stood before each other, each one afraid to move, afraid that the slightest wrong motion could wake them up from the dream of reuniting that they had both had so many times before.  
  
"Kim, you came back." was all Edward could manage to say.  
  
Tears streamed down both of their faces and Kim could hold back no longer. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, and he held out his arms for her to enter into, careful to keep his hands a safe distance away.  
  
"Of course I came back. Edward, I love you."  
  
"I love you Kim. I'm sorry I didn't say it the first time. I was scared and confused and I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that expression of my feelings would make our separation even that much harder, and I couldn't bare to do that to you."  
  
The two just stood holding each other for a long time. They didn't want to let go, for fear the other might some how get away, and they could never let that happen again. No, not after seeing each other for a second time.  
  
"How is this going to work?" Edward asked after a long time. "I can't leave you, but we can't be together. We will both be hurt if we attempt to be together."  
  
"No we won't"  
  
"Kim, don't."  
  
"No, Edward. There is a reason I came back. I know someone who can help us."  
  
They let go of each other just enough to look each other in the face.  
  
"I met someone. He lives underneath the opera house. He is an inventor. When he heard about us, he made hands for you. He said that he can attach them tonight if we hurry and get back there."  
  
Edward looked back at Kim in disbelief. This was too good to be true. He could do nothing but smile. Kim kissed his grateful lips, and led him out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the castle to his freedom. 


	6. Hands

When they reached the opera house all of the lights were off. The show had ended a long time ago. Kim led Edward to the back door and entered as quietly as possible.  
  
"It's us." Kim whispered. She wasn't sure why she was being so quiet, but something told her to.  
  
The shadow man came out from behind a curtain.  
  
"Good to see you again. Now, let me have a look at you, boy."  
  
Edward stepped into the light so that the man could see him. He now understood the scientist books and knew that the operation could be preformed flawlessly.  
  
"I see." The shadow man muttered as these facts became clear to him. "I shall have no problem with this operation. If you'll just take a step in here." The shadow man led them into a small room which held an operating table that would accommodate Edward nicely.  
  
"I shall need you to lay down here" the shadow scientist explained, indicating the table. Edward sat down obediently.  
  
"You are very kind to do this for us." Edward told the man as he prepared his tools. "Is there nothing we can do for you in return?"  
  
"There is a small favor I must as of you- privacy. After the operation is done, you will need to stay with me for a few days so I can teach you how to use your hands and make sure that everything works out fine. After that, I want you to leave and never think of me again. It is nothing personal, but I want no one to know of me. My disguise is my own."  
  
"Whatever you wish," was Edward's reply, though he was heartbroken to the fact that he would not remain in contact with the man that saved him. The operation took place all hours of that night. Kim stayed with them the entire time, tenderly running her hands through Edward's hair throughout the procedure. By the time they were successfully attached, Kim had fallen asleep in a chair she had pulled up next to the table.  
  
"Alright then." The shadow man stated, taking off his operating gloves. "What?" Edwards asked, his heart filled with hope that the operation was done and successful.  
  
"Your hands, boy. They're finished."  
  
Edward sat up and put his hands out in front of his face where he could see them. He couldn't believe it, but, oh, how he smiled! He raised them to his face for the first time with out fear. He could feel his flesh beneath his skin. How wonderful it was to be normal! How marvelous to move without fear of pain or sharpness! He hoisted himself off of the table and turned to look at Kim who was already awake, tears streaming down her face. She leaped up into his arms. They cried together as they held each other, unafraid. They parted just enough so that they could look at one another and Edward reached out a single hand to touch Kim's face and wipe away a tear, though many more came with his touch. They weeped with joy.  
  
Tears slid down the cheeks of the shadow scientist as well, but they were bittersweet. He remembered an embrace like that - broken all to soon. And the fear that came with it. Nothing but a bribe. 


	7. The Grand Finale

After that came the recuperation. So, the shadow man helped Edward to gain use of his hands by teaching him what he knew best.  
  
"Again. The scale."  
  
The violin scratched at first, but slowly the music came. Edward was adept and imaginative. His music was beautiful, especially to Kim.  
  
But, good as he was, he was nothing compared to when the shadow man played. When his bow touched the violin, it was another thing altogether. It was pure, sweet magic.  
  
Yet, Edward sensed something in the music. Something not quite right. Something that was hurting the man. Something about the fact that he only played after dark.  
  
Edward was soon ready to leave. The man knew that. As long as Edward had lived in there, he had tasted of the brightness of Kim's world - and wanted it back, to share with her, the joy of it all.  
  
The light was not cruel to him any longer.  
  
"Please," begged Edward on the last day that they were to be together. "Tell me, what is you secret that hurts you so? I will not laugh. You have been kind - there is nothing in my heart but love for you."  
  
The man smiled in a pained way. She had said that too - before.  
  
But it was time.  
  
"Very well. Promise - you will not cry out."  
  
"We promise." whispered Kim.  
  
He reached up to his face. To where it was. That thin sheet of silk that shielded the world from his disgrace. He felt for the strings... pulled, only a slight tug, and he felt it slip away revealing him...  
  
They didn't say anything.  
  
"So you see... my face too, is an unfinished picture. The infection that poisoned my love. You see... he was young, handsome. I... was this."  
  
A tear slid down Edward's cheek, as he reached out and touched the man's face, exploring each scar and the gap of a nose. Neither flinched.  
  
"That is no reason. Did you not love her?... Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yes... with all my heart. Once I was her angel.... but when she found out I was but a man... a man that looked like THIS...And no, the face never hurt. Only the fate that came with it..."  
  
Edward and Kim could but nod, as the man bent to the floor and replaced the whiteness upon his face, hiding the imperfection.  
  
"You must leave now. You understand."  
  
He turned toward the curtain to walk out of their lives forever.  
  
"Wait!" cried Edward. "What was her name? Please, tell us that!"  
  
"Her name?" the man turned slightly.  
  
Then, in the most beautiful voice they would ever hear, in a two-note melody of melancholy...  
  
"Christine." 


End file.
